Recently, instead of a silver salt camera for performing image pickup by using a film or a photographic plate, a digital camera for subjecting an image to a digital encoding processing for saving has been widely spread. The digital camera of this type picks up an image by a solid-state image pickup element in which a light receiving unit of a pixel array for performing photoelectric conversion and accumulation is composed of photo diodes. As the solid-state image pickup element, for example, CCD (Charge Coupled Device), CMOS (Comprementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), or the like can be exemplified.
The image picked up by the digital camera is, for example, encoded in a predetermined encoding format such as MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) and thereafter recorded in a recording medium. Also, such a recorded image can be reproduced and output through decoding. For example, such a recorded image can be reproduced through a display apparatus such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) installed on the digital camera and further displayed and reproduced while the recording medium is taken out and mounted into another reproduction apparatus. Alternatively, along with a recent development of a network technology, by connecting the digital camera to a personal computer or other information equipment, even without performing a replacement operation for the recording medium, it is possible to perform data transfer of the image read out from the recording medium to be displayed or reproduced.
Incidentally, an individual inexpert on an image pickup technology often drastically moves the camera due to operational inexperience (for example, a large camera shake), which becomes a video shake to be recorded at the time of picking up a moving picture. Of course, a large number of digital cameras are equipped with a camera shake correction function such as mechanical type camera shake correction means for performing a correction by using an optical lens or electronic type camera shake correction means for performing a correction through an image processing on an image sensor. However, removal for the correction of a large shake is impossible, and the entirety of the picked up video is largely shaken.
If a video including a shake is viewed, a danger causing a video sickness is involved. When the video shake is categorized into a lateral shake and a vertical shake, the lateral shake is a phenomenon similar to sea sickness. Recently, even in a general household, a large screen television set is prevailed, and in particular, when a video shaken on the large screen is viewed, a viewer tends to have the video sickness from the video shake. In a case where the shake is particularly severe, an influence on a human body such as bout of vomiting or headache is generated, which is a problem also related to the safety of the video.
In a broadcasting production field, a video creation manual for coping with such video sickness is prepared. That is, in the case of previously controlled video contents in a broadcasting station or the like, a mechanism is proposed as a broadcasting system in which on a transmission side and a reception side, the adverse affect is prevented by controlling video signals via meta information indicating adverse affect video. In contrast to this, a regulation on the video picked up at the individual level is difficult, and the danger causing the video sickness is involved when the video picked up at the individual level is reproduced and output.
For example, an image pickup record reproduction apparatus is proposed in which when the picked up moving picture is encoded and recorded, reproduction control information is added for controlling so as to reduce the shake at the time of reproducing the moving picture corresponding to the large shake by detecting the large shake of the picked up moving picture, and when the moving picture is reproduced, the reproduction is controlled on the basis of the reproduction control information (for example, see Patent Document 1). However, the above-mentioned image pickup record reproduction apparatus is configured to previously prevent the video sickness as the large shake is stopped and changed to halt but is not configured to correct the video shake itself from the reproduced screen at the time of the moving picture reproduction.
Also, a moving picture record apparatus and a moving picture reproduction apparatus are proposed in which at the time of recording moving picture data, a deviation amount (including a deviation direction) between the current frame and one previous frame is detected through a known image processing, this deviation amount is recorded in a sub header of a chunk of the moving picture data as camera shake information, at the time of reproducing the moving picture data, an area B for a camera shake correction which is smaller than an entire area A of the original moving picture data is set in advance, and the moving picture data in the area B for the camera shake correction is cut out from the original moving picture data to be resized into a predetermined image size (for example, see Patent Document 2). According to such moving picture record apparatus and moving picture reproduction apparatus, in a case where the deviation amount between the current frame and the one previous frame is detected as the image deviation amount, even though the camera shake can be removed from the moving picture data, it is considered that the horizontal shake of the face cannot be sufficiently removed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-134822    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-248171